Microbicides are products that are designed to be applied to the vaginal or rectal mucosa with the intent of preventing or at least significantly reducing the acquisition of sexually transmitted infections including HIV. The NIAID and the CDC remain committed to prevention research to reduce the transmission of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) and the burden of acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS).